Mòrag the Chef
Mòrag the Chef is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It can be found at Rumbletum Canteen by Fishy Fishy in Argentum Trade Guild. Staying at Lemour Inn before viewing this Heart-to-Heart may trigger dialogue hinting at its location. Inn dialogue Pyra :"Hey, Brighid! If you're free, why don't we go visit some of the shops in Goldmouth?" Brighid :"Sure! Sounds delightful! Mòrag, would you like to come too?" Mòrag :"Yes! Why not!" Introduction Pyra :"Hey, Brighid! I found something interesting in that shop over there." Brighid :"Interesting?" Pyra :"Yep. Here it is." Brighid :"What is that thing? It looks...quite grotesque..." Mòrag :"Why, that's an Argentum Monkfish." Brighid :"You are familiar with this creature, Lady Mòrag?" Mòrag :"It's a rare delicacy that is only found in the waters around here. Rather tasty." Brighid :"People...eat this monstrous fish thing?" Pyra :"It might not look appetizing, but I've heard the taste is divine. Since it's so rare, I thought I'd cook something up with it, but I'm not sure how... Mòrag, do you know? Do tell, please!" Mòrag :(How should I respond...?) Option 1 (Pyra Trust +200, Brighid Trust +100) Mòrag :"I'm not that great a cook..." Pyra :"Oh, no, that's fine! I'm happy to do the messy part. I just need you to tell me the steps, and then if you could add the spices..." Mòrag :"Well, if that is all, I suppose it should be...fine..." Brighid :"Are you certain, Lady Mòrag? About the spices and everything?" Mòrag :"D-don't you worry. Have some faith in my taste buds..." Pyra :"Right then. So, first, how should we cook it...?" Mòrag :"...A fine question. Many would eat it grilled, or sliced raw, but I hear it tasted best in a stew." Pyra :"Sounds great! Well then, Mòrag, can I ask you to get the stock ready?" Mòrag :"Of course. If I recall, that's made by boiling the guts..." Pyra :"I think I can leave you to it then! I'll go buy the other ingredients." Mòrag :"...Roger. ... ...Brighid?" Brighid :"Yes, Lady Mòrag?" Mòrag :"Do we have to begin by gutting this ugly little creature?" Brighid :"Well, I should think so. Can you do it?" Mòrag :"Erm... I'm not even really sure which part the guts are..." Brighid :"That would be the parts on the inside. Consider using a knife." Mòrag :"Right... ...Brighid?" Brighid :"Yes, what is it now?" Mòrag :"The heart... The heart is still beating! What do I do? Should I deliver the coup de grâce?" Brighid :"I-indeed, that seems wise. We don't want it fighting back." Mòrag :"Brighid! It's...looking at me with those eyes, and moving those lips, like it's accusing me of something... It's cursing me for taking its heart! It's no use... I can't torment the dead any further... Brighid, I'll leave the rest to you." Brighid :"Wait just a minute! You can't force me to do your dirty work!" Mòrag :"I'm sorry, but I must!" Brighid :"Lady Mòrag! Are you deserting in the face of the enemy?!" Option 2 (Brighid Trust +200, Pyra Trust +100) Mòrag :"...Very well, I'll do it." Brighid :"Lady Mòrag, if I may. Is this really wise...?" Mòrag :"Oh, don't you worry yourself." Pyra :"Shall we start by gutting the fish, then?" Mòrag :"Excuse me?" Pyra :"What's the matter?" Mòrag :"...Gut it? Gut this creature?" Pyra :"Well, yes. We can't exactly cook it like that. Mòrag :"...Ahem. Understood. Life is a battlefield. Let us commence." Brighid :"Show it who's boss, Lady Mòrag!" Mòrag :"... ...Brighid." Brighid :"Yes?" Mòrag :"Please hold down its head." Brighid :"Wh-wha...?! No, I, er, that is... I'd rather not...touch it." Mòrag :"It's just a little tricky to make the incision when it keeps...staring at me..." Brighid :"Qu-quite true, but..." Mòrag :"For the love of the Architect, do it! Please, at least cover its eyes for me!" Brighid :"Y-yes, Ma'am. We cannot let a mere fish get the best of us! Eeeeeeeeeeek!" Mòrag :"What's wrong?!" Brighid :"It...It looked me in the eye! Is this thing still alive?!" Mòrag :"Can it be?! Then I must end it before it strikes!" Brighid :"It's opening its foul maw?! Lady Mòrag, the enemy means to eat us! Quickly, the finishing blow!" Mòrag :"Very well! Hellfire!" Pyra :"No, wait! If you do that, the food will be-" Mòrag :"...Well, Brighid?" Brighid :"As befits the Flamebringer. The foe is extinguished without a trace." Mòrag :"Phew. Our mission here is done." Pyra :"What do you think you're doing?! There's nothing left for us to eat!" Category:Argentum Trade Guild Heart-to-Hearts Category:Mòrag Heart-to-Hearts Category:Brighid Heart-to-Hearts Category:Pyra Heart-to-Hearts